Tennis No Oujisama   Akutsu Jin
by weeds
Summary: drabbles100 challenge, starring AKUTSU Jin.
1. 007 Days

**Title**: Days On End.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

On Mondays, Akutsu Jin wakes up with the sun setting and his back and neck feeling sore and stiff from a far too rigid sleeping position. He usually waits for the night to fall completely before trudging to his mother's home. She always pretends she doesn't hear him rummaging around for spare coins after his shower.

When Tuesday rolls around, Akutsu Jin is already walking down whatever street he feels like. He buys cigarettes and food from vending machines. Sometimes he goes to the arcade, the one closing late, or early depending on when you woke up. Other times he meets with people he barely knows and gambles with them then leaves with the money pot. The rest of the day is wasted spending the money on various and most of the time useless junk. If there's money left, he'll go to the arcade. If there's none, well, he'll look for a way to find some.

On Wednesday mornings, Akutsu Jin always wakes up in a bed, his or someone else's, and feels damn irritated. More so than usual. The day goes on with him snapping and glaring at everyone he makes eye contact with. Sometimes, he ll go to school, but only if he s bored enough. The day usually ends with his mother crying.

Thursdays could be considered lazy days for Akutsu Jin. He has breakfast rather early, all prepared by his mother with a note accompanying it. One glance at the heart in the left corner of the torn page once was enough to make him loose his appetite. That's why he never looks at it anymore before throwing it away. Then he settles down to watch TV or play video games in his room.

Fridays are Akutsu Jin's chosen school day. He'll put on his school uniform and show up at school, late but before second period. His teachers never question him, never talk to him and never look at him. The same goes for his classmates, except for one. Now that he's part of the tennis club and that old man Banji affirms he's an important piece for the team, no one dare speak of expelling him. He leaves school making sure to avoid that annoying brat always following him around.

On Saturdays, you can find Akutsu Jin on tennis courts. Street tennis courts or some random school facilities. He watches people play and snorts at their poor skills. More often than not, he ends up beating them up, with tennis balls and a racket held firmly in his hand or with his balled fists.

Sundays are tricky days for Akutsu Jin. He never knows where or how to spend them. Sometimes he'll meet Sengoku at the Yamabuki tennis courts and beat him up for various reasons. Some other times he'll walk around town aimlessly while trying to shake off his midget-sized stalker.

If asked what his days are like, Akutsu Jin will reply 'damn boring' if he doesn't punch you in the face first.


	2. 046 King

**Title**: Should I Aim Higher And Higher and Higher...  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

He was four years old and his father looked everything a king. He was tall, he was strong and his voice sounded all through his home. He'd been thrown into the air as if he weighed nothing and felt pressure just by this tall shadow looming over him. Now, Akutsu's fifteen and his father looks everything an asshole. Slowly, he's catching up to him in height and he's already reduced many people to shivering messes with the right intonation of his voice. All his father surpasses him in now is the many times he made his mother cry. But even that, he's slowly getting closer to.


	3. 047 Heart

**Title**: The Kind You'd Find On Someone I Could Save.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

Kind people are morons. Kawamura is a living example. Everyone says he's the nicest boy in the karate club, making them wonder why he even joined. All Akutsu sees is a big clumsy idiot who can do nothing but stammer and scratch the back of his neck. Kawamura apologizes whenever the senpai tease him and Akutsu gets annoyed after a while. Once he beats all the older boys on a whim, the next day he sits next to Kawamura during break and the following day they walk home together. Really, if there's going to be bullying around he should be the one doing it and no one else, especially when the victim is the biggest moron he's ever met.


	4. 048 Diamond

**Title**: Rough All Around.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

You are like a rough diamond. All you need is a little refining. Akutsu tries and rolls the words on his tongue but all he can taste is a bitter laugh and cold nicotine. When the world is made of skill-less idiots shouldn't it be expected he be superior? Training has always looked ridiculous to him. He's never needed any training to beat the people at the karate club. He never ever trained his tennis and yet he remains undefeated. Opponents come and fall at his feet. He's never met anyone worth practicing for. He's confident in his skills, one might say a little bit too confident. Who cares anyway? He's never been proven wrong. He'll crush anyone facing him in everything he wishes to put his mind and heart into.


	5. 049 Queen

**Title**: Shine, Shine, Shine.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

He doesn't know where he heard this but he remembers someone saying two queens could be on a par with a mediocre king. When he looks at her and sees her eyes rimmed with fatigue, he thinks not a single king could ever rival her in anything. She knows when to be strict and when to be tender, she knows letting go early means you can strike with more strength later on. Thirty-two kings put together would be no match to his mother. Not even all your queens, past and present, could ever outshine her. Of course, he would rather die than tell her this.


	6. 050 Joker

**Title**: Smash & Grind.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

Just seeing the patch of red hair in front of him makes him want to hurt him. He's been sitting for what, ten minutes, roughly, and he already wants out, quick. It's just a matter of seconds before Sengoku turns around in his chair and sprawls himself on his desk. Sometimes he considers smashing that annoying face against the wood and grinding his nose against the rough surface till nothing remains. Sengoku sticks his tongue out and all Akutsu does is stare and then scowl. Homicide would make his mother cry and that idiot is so not worth jail time.


	7. 081 Blind

**Title**: It's Clear In My Head!  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters and setting of Tennis no Oujisama belong to KONOMI TAKESHI. No profit was made from this story.

* * *

Sengoku thinks if they were grade schoolers and Dan a girl, Akutsu would be pulling his pigtails in the courtyard right now. When the red-haired voices this thought to Minami, the older boy stares at him and makes a weird face. Then he attempts to tell him he's sick and perverted and stupid and shouldn't waste his time on useless things but focus on the training with his arms flailing about... But really, you'd have to be BLIND not to see Akutsu has the biggest crush EVER on the kid. Fucking blind! It's written all over his face when he teases him. Even though it's so obvious to him, Sengoku will only rub this in Akutsu's face with suicide in mind.


End file.
